Kylie Cole Irregular Demigod
by JaZmIn11
Summary: This is my series that goes along with my first series How I Became a Demigod. It still has all the same characters, but I wanted to do two series because I wanted to. Rated K plus just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one for Kylie Cole-Irregular Demigod! I hope everybody loves it!**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>"Oh." I said in a small voice. Boy, I wasn't expecting this tonight. "Why do you look so young?"<p>

"I can appear any age I want, and tonight I felt like being young." He held up his finger dramatically. "Wait, I feel a haiku coming on._ My name is_-"

"Look, dad. Lord Apollo. Whatever. I like poetry and all, but I'm not really in the mood to hear some. In the past week I have been almost killed by a hell hound, felt and been shown what it would be like to be killed by a hell hound," I shot a glare at Apollo, who just gave me another brilliantly white smile. "watched my friend get hurt by a bull while I just stood there and watched, had two weird archery experiences, been told that Greek gods are real, ate dinner at the same table as an Olympian god, played a deadly game of capture the flag where I had to wear armor and use a bow and arrows, been claimed as a daughter of Apollo, and sang songs after like that happened everyday for these kids."

"All that _is_ normal for demigods. I'm sure you'll get used to it, eventually. As for your friend, that daughter of Athena, she will be fine." He said waving his hand like it was no big deal. Easy for him to say.

"Thanks. Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired."

"I want you to discover how to use all of your abilities. Most of my demigod children are exceptional in one area and are okay in the others, but you are special. You have all the abilities."

"And?"

"I want to tutor you privately. Teach you how to use all of your abilities perfectly."

I was shocked. I was pretty sure that gods couldn't interact with there children like this. I was expecting Apollo to be shot by lightning from Zeus. I looked at the sky cautiously.

"Don't worry. I talked with my father, and he agreed with me that you were special."

"Oh. So, what do I have to do?"

"Everyday you will meet me at Olympus and train with me for an hour."

"How am I supposed to get to Olympus? Isn't it in like Greece or something?"

"The gods follow western civilization. Right now, Olympus is floating above the Empire State Building. The 600th floor actually."

"Wait, Empire State Building? Is that what Chloe meant when she said that we couldn't go all the away up like she does at camp?"

"Yeah, I pretty sure she has been up there during the winter solstice one year."

"Okay. Let me get this straight. You want me to go all the way to the Empire State Building for one hour and then come all the way back to camp everyday."

"Of course not. You would be gone all day long. I will set up a way to get you there with Chiron. Go to the big house at six-thirty and talk to him. He will tell you what to do."

"Okay, now can I go back to sleep. My cabin is probably going to be worried."

"Yes, yes. Go off." He said waving his hand off in the direction towards the cabins.

"Bye... Dad." Wow, did that feel weird. First time saying that. I started walking off, but not before I saw him crack a small smile.

"Wait, Kylie! Come back for a second." I heard Apollo shout. I turned around and walked back over to him.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Wow, just like a real parent." I muttered under my breath. "Twelve, why?"

"Twelve, not quite as old as I hoped. I guess by the time you get a license you will pass on the first test."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I turned around and jogged off in the other direction. I was running by my cabin when I saw the flash off light come from behind me and a small tune hummed in the air, meaning that Apollo just left.

I walked into the Apollo cabin, cabin seven, and walked over to my bunk. Trixie, who had the bottom bunk of our bunk, walked out of the bathroom. She asked me how Chloe was. I told her that she was fine, still hurt, but doing okay, now. I also mentioned that she would be better in a couple days.

"Kylie, I don't know. Cody, the best healer, said that she might not be able to walk without pain for at least a week." She said skeptically.

"Trust me, she will feel better soon." I said. I wasn't ready to tell anybody about my strange meeting with my father. I figure I should say something in the morning before I leave.

I didn't bother changing into pajamas since I had already changed clothes when I got to camp. I climbed my bunk to the top and stared at the ceiling.

I heard Jessie shout from the front of the cabin, "Lights out, everybody." The lights flicked out, and I closed my eyes.

_"Hey, dad. Can I please not have another one of those freaky dreams vision things that you gave me like a week ago. I was scared to sleep for the rest of the week." _I silently prayed. I wasn't sure if it would count without actually saying it, but I hoped it would.

Obviously I didn't have to actually say the prayer because I didn't dream at all that night. There was a window with a white curtain by my bed. I opened it and noticed that the sun had not totally risen yet. I found a clock and it said that it was six-thirty a.m. I need to talk to Chiron before everybody at camp wakes up.

I silently climbed down my bunk, and gently shook Trixie. "Tixie, Tirxie. What time is breakfest?" I whispered to her.

She mumbled something and slightly opened her eyes. She pushed me away weakly with her hand.

"What time is breakfast?" I asked again.

"Eight. Now, leave me alone." She mumbled.

"Thanks." I whispered before I went to my suitcase to get a brush. I quickly brushed my brown hair, and grabbed some clothes to change into. I quietly got changed before anybody could wake up. Then, I started for the door to my cabin.

I silently closed the door. I looked at the big house to make sure Chiron was awake. I couldn't see a light on, but I still walked over there. I walked past the other cabins and around the back on the big house. I approached the door and walked in.

I saw a demigod replacing the bandage on another sleeping demigod. I asked him where Chiron was, and he said he saw him in the recreation room. I asked him where that was. He said down the hall on my first right. I said my thanks and walked over towards the direction he told me. I saw that the door to the room Chloe was in yesterday was closed.

I turned to the right and walked into a medium sized room. There was a ping-pong table in the middle of the room with chairs all around it. Two were occupied with Chiron, in wheelchair form, on the end, and Percy and Annabeth on either side of him. On the walls were weird decorations and framed pictures. I saw pictures of famous people in history and demigods that are at camp. I saw a small picture of Percy and Annabeth standing on the beach. They had their arms around each other while they were looking at the camera with bright smiles on their face. Somebody was standing behind them with a sign above their heads that said, " Winter lovefest 2009" with an arrow pointing to Percy and Annabeth each. I turned back to the ping-pong table and saw Percy and Annabeth looking at the picture.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand under the table and said, "I love that picture."

"Me too." Percy said as he smiled widely at her and looked into her gray eyes.

Chiron broke the silence by saying, "Kylie, sit. We need to talk."

I took a seat at the opposite side that Chiron was sitting at. "Not that I don't want them here, but why are Percy and Annabeth here?"

"Because they are very important demigods at this camp. They need to know about things that are going on around here. Now, onto your matter. I am guessing that since you are here, you talked to your father already." Chiron said.

"Yeah, he told me some really strange things."

"All that Apollo told me was that I needed to get you to Olympus and back here everyday quickly. What did he tell you?"

I told them about the conversation I had with Apollo. "How am I going to get to Olympus and back quickly?" I asked when I was done explaining.

"Chiron, didn't you say that you were good friends with the rainbow goddess, Iris. Maybe we could get you or one of her kids to like transport Kylie via rainbow or something." Percy said.

Chiron and Annabeth looked at him strangely, but he just shrugged. "Percy, I don't think that is possible." Annabeth said. Chiron shook his head in agreement.

"What about Mrs. O'Leary, Percy? She could shadow travel Kylie to the Empire State Building and back to camp." Annabeth said.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked.

"She's my pet hell hound. Well, actually she isn't mine. She was this temporary trainer we had at camp a couple years back. But, then he... left, and I sorta adopted her."

"You have a pet hell hound?" I asked.

"She's really nice. She won't hurt you like the other one tried to do. I think I could get her to do that. She just needs to sleep a lot." Percy said.

"I think that is a good idea." Chiron said.

"Okay, I 'shadow travel' everyday on a hell hound to the Empire State Building and back. When am I supposed to leave because Apollo said I would be gone for one hour?"

"When you have free time. Jessie will make sure you have enough time to get there, train, and come back without missing anything important." Annabeth said.

"That fixes that problem, but I have another. How do I get up to Olympus from the Empire State Building?"

"I will send Percy and Annabeth with you until you get used to it. Meet here when you have free time. Kylie, make sure you tell Percy and Annabeth when you have free time so we know" Chiron said. "Now, off you three go. Breakfast will be soon."

I stood up and started walking back to my cabin silently, and I heard Percy and Annabeth quietly talking behind me as I walked. I walked into my cabin and found everybody awake. I found Jessie cleaning her bow and arrows on her bed. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Jessie. What time do we have free time?" I asked.

"Oh, there you are Kylie. We were looking for you. We have free time from two to three in the afternoon. Where were you this morning?"

"I was talking to Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth in the big house. I have to leave camp everyday and they said to leave during free time. I'll be gone for an hour a day, and they said that you would make sure that I would have enough time to leave, stay for an hour, and come back without missing anything important." I explained.

"Where do you have to go everyday?"

"Olympus." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"Um, Apollo talked to me yesterday. He said that all of his children excelled in one of his abilities. He said that I was special and that I could excel in all of the children of Apollo's abilities. He said that I would meet him in Olympus everyday to train with him so I can learn how to use all of my abilities perfectly."

She looked at me surprised. "Oh. I'll make sure that you don't miss anything. Now, go get ready for breakfest." She said quietly without looking at me.

I walked back over to my bunk where Trixie was getting ready. I climbed my bunk and hung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Hey, did you ask me something this morning?" Trixie called up to me.

I stuck my head over the side and said, "Yeah, I wanted to know when breakfest started. I had to go somewhere this morning. Sorry, if I woke you up."

"It's fine. Where did you go?"

"I had to go talk to Chiron in the big house, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay. I won't press you."

"Thanks."

"Anything for a sister." She said with a smile.

I smiled, too. I loved having a real family.


	2. Chapter 2

The first part of the day was mostly normal. Well, not normal for me since this was my first day at camp, but Trixie said that everything we were doing was completely normal.

Jessie got us in line for breakfast and we walked to the dining pavilion. The line was in order from how long you had been in the cabin, so I was at the very end. My cabin was laughing the whole time while we ate and so was every other table except Percy's. You know, because he was all alone. He kept looking over at the Athena cabin and motioning probably for Annabeth to come over and sit with him. I looked at the Athena table and saw Annabeth shaking her head no.

I ate my pancakes and toast while I laughed with all my siblings. When we were finished with our food we all walked towards the canoe lake. Trixie said the we had canoeing with Percy and the Athena cabin. The lake had six canoes floating in the middle of the water when we got there.

Percy was standing at the edge of a small dock looking into the water. He seemed to be talking to the water. I heard Annabeth shout, "You better not be flirting with Naiads again, Percy!"

"I wasn't flirting with Naiads, Annabeth. I was giving them instructions." Percy said as he turned around. I heard snickers coming from several people. "Okay, moving on. Today we will be having a race. I already picked the pairs, and no switching unless I say so. Today will be the Athena cabin, and tomorrow will be the Apollo cabin." Percy pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

He started calling of names. I watched as twelve demigods got in the canoes and started paddling off. Half way through the first race I saw Percy with his feet in the water and his eyes closed. Suddenly, a giant whirlpool appeared in the middle of the water. Percy opened his eyes and smiled widely.

Half of the canoes got sucked in and the demigods in those canoes got thrown into the water. I was surprised that Percy made Annabeth's canoe get sucked in. The demigods climbed out of the water with the help of girls with stringy brown hair, green shirts, and jeans.

A few more groups went, and more challenges happened thanks to Percy. Several people got drenched from the water, but Percy did his best to dry them somewhat by touching them.

I walked over to Percy and Annabeth and told them what time I had free time, so I could meet them at the big house today.

After the Athena cabin was done racing, my cabin started off for the arts and crafts building. This was not going to end well. I was always a terrible artist. The only thing I could really draw well was a stick figure.

I started doodling on a sheet of lined paper. Before I knew it, I had a music staff drawn with a few notes. I quietly hummed the tune, and it sounded nice. I continued writing notes until Trixie said that it was time for archery. I folded the paper and stuffed it in my pocket. I'll finish it later.

I walked back to my cabin with Trixie to get our bows. Trixie said that we had archery with the Nyx cabin. When we got there everybody was already there and setting up their bows. I spotted Zach and Jonas with an older girl getting bows.

"Hey, how's your day going?" I asked once I got over there.

"Good. How about you?" Jonas asked.

"It's been pretty good, I guess."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Zach asked in a worried voice.

"It's nothing important. I promise." I reassured him.

"So, how good are you at archery?"

"Wait and see." I said ominously as I walked back over to where most of my siblings was standing.

Jessie shouted, "Okay, everybody. Today we will just be using regular arrows. Let's start with basic shots from the new comers, and then we will break into groups and work on some exercises. Zach and Jonas why don't you two start us off? Nobody laugh if they are not very good on their first tries."

Zach and Jonas stepped forward with their bows. They had no idea how to set up their bows, so the girl that helped pick their bows helped them. In a few seconds they had arrows drawn in their bows. They aimed for the targets, and Zach shot an arrow. The arrow hit the bottom of the target, but didn't stick. It fell to the ground and I heard a few soft snickers.

Jonas shot his arrow and it hit the same place as his brother's, but it stayed in place.

"Good job boys. We will work on it. Now for our last new comer. Kylie, do you want to go with next?"

"Sure, Jessie."

I grabbed an arrow from the back, but before I walked away I got an idea. I grabbed two more arrows, so I had a total of three. I walked back to the where the target I would be shooting at was lined up and put all three arrows in line on my bow. I closed one eye, so I would get a good aim and let the bow go. The three arrows shot forward and embedded themselves in the target. The middle one hit the bulls-eye and the other two landed on either side of the middle arrow.

I turned around to face the group of demigods. They all clapped for me while I smiled.

"Great job, Kylie. Now lets get into groups. Kylie, I want you working with Dave today since he is one of our advanced archers. Zach and Jonas, I will put you with the beginning group since you are new at this."

People started getting in groups, and I walked up to Jessie. "Who is Dave?"

"Oh, hold on. Dave! Come here!" Jessie shouted. A boy who looked fourteen turned around and walked up to us. He had blonde hair and fair skin. His eyes were light shade of pink, a color I had never seen on anybody's eyes before. He had a weird mark on the side of his face next to his left ear. It was a different shade of his skin and little brown dots were scattered over the oval shape.

"Hi, I'm Dave." He said.

"Hi, Dave. Nice to meet you."

"Back at you."

"Okay, I want you two to try an apple shooting exercise. Make sure you wear helmets, though." Jessie told us.

"Okay. Come on, Kylie." Dave said as he started walking away. I followed him. He grabbed a plastic apple from a bucket and two helmets off a rack. He handed one helmet to me and walked over to a corner.

I put my helmet on and so did Dave. Then, he put the green apple on my head. He lined up his bow with an arrow. Then, he let go. I shrieked and ducked, knocking the apple off my head before he could shoot it.

Dave caught the arrow and said, "I wasn't going to hit you. If I did the helmet would have protected you."

"Sorry, but you could have at least told me what you were going to do." I said.

"Fine. This time you can shoot the apple off my head. Then, we can try you again."

"Okay." I said skeptically. I can't believe this guy, who I have known for about ten minutes, would trust me to shoot an apple off his head and not kill him.

He balanced the apple on his head. I lined up my bow with an arrow. I aimed for the apple and shot it. The arrow pierced the apple and hit the wall behind him.

"Nice job." He handed me the apple, and I put it on my head. He shot the apple and it flew off my head.

After a few minutes we took a small break.

"Is that a birthmark?" I asked while he got a drink of water.

He touched the side of his face where the small mark was. "Oh, this thing. It wasn't there when I was born, but before I moved to New York I was staying with my uncle until my mother got situated in New York. When I got there my mom asked if it had always been there. I still have no idea how it got there. So, no technically it is not a birthmark, but I tell most people it is." Dave explained.

"Oh." was all I said.

For the next hour and a half we practiced different archery exercises. I was super sweaty by the time we finished. Dave said that I could go take a shower if I wanted to before my next activity. I asked Trixie what I had next, and she said that we had a half an hour to eat a snack if we wanted to.

I went to my cabin, dropped of my bow, grabbed some clean clothes, and ran off towards the bathrooms. I quickly took a shower and got changed. I semi-dried my hair and put it in a pony tail. It was still dripping water on the ends of my hair so the back of my shirt got wet. I still had fifteen minutes until my next activity, so I headed towards the dining pavilion. There were no nymphs serving food, just tables lined with fruit and empty glasses.

I grabbed a bright red apple and went over to where a few kids from my cabin were sitting. I didn't know any of them, so I just sat there silently and bit into my apple. I was hoping that this apple wouldn't be used as a target. I ate the rest of my apple, and threw the core away.

I went back to my cabin and re brushed my hair. I walked with a couple of my siblings to the pegasus stable. I asked what we would do in there and my brother, Jonathan, said that we rode pegasi with the Hermes cabin.

The two boys who got punched in the stomach by Annabeth yesterday night went to the front of the two groups. "Everybody get in your groups and have one camper get on a pegasus. Get ready for your challenge." The taller one announced.

Everybody started getting in groups while the brothers walked over to me. "I'm Travis Stoll, and this is my brother, Connor. Actually make that little brother." The taller brother said.

Connor said, "I'm the older one!"

"You wish!"

They started shouting at each other. One saying that he was older than the other, and the other saying that he was older.

"Hey! Hello! I'm still here, and I really don't care who is older! Besides I thought you two were like twins or something." I shouted finally to get them to be quiet.

"Oh, no were brothers. One of us is about ten months older than the other." Connor said.

"Oh, okay then."

"You're Kylie, right? The new Apollo kid?" I think Travis said.

"Yeah, I don't know where to go."

"We will put you in your own group for now. You can take Blackjack since he is always nice to the new people." Connor said.

"Blackjack?" I asked.

Connor pointed to a stable that had a pure black winged horse eating hay inside. "I have to ride on him?"

"Yeah, it's totally sort of safe." Travis said.

"That makes me feel way better." I said sarcastically.

Connor walked up to the stable and opened the door. The pegasus whined loudly and flew over Connor's head and into the air. "Blackjack, come back down here. We need you to be ridden on today!" Travis shouted up to the pegasus.

Blackjack whined again, but flew down next to Travis and me. Travis helped me get on Blackjack. I patted Blackjack's head while he trotted in place like he was going to run a marathon. I grabbed the reins and held on tight. As awesome as I thought this would be, I was still scared that I would fall off. Connor blew a whistle, and the winged horse started flapping his wings as he trotted forward and then took off. I saw the pegasi take off and start flying in circles.

I was smiling happily as we flew around the sky. I could see everything at camp. The sight amazed me so much. I turned around and saw a white firsbee flying behind me.

I ducked to the side. I was screaming while I almost fell of the side of Blackjack, but he used his black wing to push me back on. I looked down and saw one of the Stoll brothers standing behind a big slingshot, grinning stupidly.

"What was that for?" I screamed at him.

He loaded the slingshot again, but aimed it at a different pegasus. "That was part one of your challenge." He shouted back.

"Some challenge." I muttered. I looked forward again and saw the other brother, I'm pretty sure it was Connor, on a butterscotch colored pegasus riding toward me. He had a smile on his face and a sword in one hand. I quickly pulled the reins to the right, and Blackjack took a sharp turn right. Connor came on the other side of me and slashed at my head. I quickly ducked and told Blackjack to go down. Blackjack obeyed.

As we were taking a turn I saw a boy falling through the air, flailing around while screaming. "Blackjack, go over there to the falling boy." I wasn't even sure if he could understand me, but he started flying faster towards the boy as I dodged another Frisbee from Travis.

As we got closer to the falling boy I reached out my hand and shouted, "Grab my hand!" He looked up and reached for my hand.

I grabbed his hand while I held onto the reins with my other and shouted, "Blackjack, take us close to the ground, but don't stop flying."

I held onto the boy's hand tightly as Blackjack slowed down and headed down to the ground. He was a few feet off the ground, but still flying. I let go of the boy's hand and he tumbled to the ground. He stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Thank you!" He shouted while Connor came at me again.I dodged his swing again. Somebody on the ground blew a whistle, and I saw the other pegasi flying for the stables.

"Take us to the ground, Blackjack." I said.

When we landed I jumped off the side of Blackjack and rubbed his head. I wiped the sweat off my face. "Nice flying, boy." I told Blackjack.

I spotted the boy I had caught in the air. I ran over to him, and grabbed his arm. He turned around and I got a good look at him. He had dark blonde hair that looked almost brown. His eyes were dark brown and he had upturned eyebrows, like Jake. Duh! He is probably his brother.

"Hey, your welcome. How did you fall off your pegasus?"

"Oh, hi. I was riding and Connor tried to attack me. I tried to turn left, but my pegasus did a spiral and I couldn't hold on. Then I was falling through the air until you caught me. By the way, my name is Aaron."

"Hi, Aaron. I always loved that name. You're a son of Hermes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just wondering. Bye, Aaron."

"Bye, Kylie."

So Jake was a son of Hermes. I never thought about who's son he might be. Well, now I know. I spotted Jonathan and asked what time it was. He said that it was 1:45. Fifteen more minutes until I have to leave.

I found Jessie and told her I was leaving.

"Tell Apollo that his kids say hi and wouldn't mind if he stopped by and said hi." She said as she brushed a tan pegasus.

"Okay." I walked over to the big house and went inside. I walked to the room where I visited Chloe last night.

I walked in and saw Jake sitting in the same chair, but Chloe was standing up and doing jumping jacks.

"So, I'm guessing that you are feeling better." I said. Chloe stopped doing jumping jacks and smiled at me.

"I don't know what you did to me when you visited me last night, but it worked. A few moments after you left, my side felt fantastic." Chloe said.

I shrugged. "I didn't do anything. Maybe my dad felt like healing you super fast."

"Wait, you got claimed? Who is your dad?" Jake asked. Oh, yeah. He was in here all night. I guess nobody told him.

"Apollo."

"Nice."

"Yeah, and I saved your brother Aaron a few moments ago. He told me that you were a son of Hermes. Should I be worried that you are going to steal my stuff?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, no! My secret is exposed! Trust me, I won't steal your stuff until you are here for at least a week." He said in the same tone as mine.

Chloe and I laughed. "Oh, yeah. Your other brothers tried to kill me numerous times. Connor and Travis." I said.

"Wow. First, I save you. Then, two of my brothers try to kill you more than once. And, then you save one of my brothers. I guess Hermes is trying to play with you."

"Yeah, well. I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere."

"Bye, Kylie." Jake and Chloe both said.

I walked outside and sat on the porch while I waited for Percy and Annabeth to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! This is chapter three for Kylie Cole- Irregular Demigod. I realized after a while that the title was a little messed up, so I am trying to fix it right away. I'm sorry I was late updating lately, but I was on Winter Break, so I got a little lazy, but now I'm back in school so I should be updating more now. I think my update days will be Tuesday and Fridays, so keep reading. I might be late with the next chapter because this is the last chapter that I have written so far cause I got (and might still have) a horrible case of writers block. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>I waited for Percy and Annabeth for five minutes. At first I was sitting, but then I started tapping my foot. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Then, I stood up and started pacing back and forth. I cursed my stupid ADHD. Sometimes I wish I could take pills to stop it. Finally, Annabeth came.<p>

"So, where is this hell hound we are going to travel on?"

"Percy is getting her from the arena." She said as she looked over her shoulder.

After a few seconds a giant hell hound, much like the one that attacked me but much much larger, came bounding towards the big house. The thing was solid black and was the size of a tank. She looked at me and jumped on me. I had a quick flashback to when this happened before. I was waiting for the weight to come off me, but it stayed.

Instead of the hell hound raising it's claw to kill me, it licked my face. I smiled because I used to have a dog that did this to me when I was little. I rubbed her neck while she kept soaking my face with slobber. Percy and Annabeth finally got the hell hound off of me.

Percy rubbed behind her ear and Mrs. O'Leary tail smacked the ground making the ground rumble slightly. "So, this is Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's really nice. She might be from the Fields of Punishment, but she was properly trained." Percy said while he smiled.

"How do we shadow travel?"

"Mrs. O'Leary knows what to do. We just need to find a shadow." Annabeth said.

We found a shadow on the side of the Big House. Percy put Mrs. O'Leary a few yards from the side of the house. Percy got me on the back of Mrs. O'Leary and then whispered something in her ear. Then, he helped Annabeth get on and got on Mrs. O'Leary himself.

"Okay, Mrs. O'Leary! You know where to go." Percy said.

Mrs. O'Leary barked and then stomped towards the side of the big house. Instead of smashing through the wall, we disappeared through the shadow.

One second I was looking at the wall of the big house, and the next I was in front of the Empire State Building. I heard the honking of cars and the shouting of people all around me. I slid off the side of Mrs. O'Leary, and looked around. Manhattan, seemed like a whole different place compared to Camp Half-Blood, and I had only been there for less than a day.

"Won't people see her?" I asked Annabeth.

"The Mist will hide her. Most mortals won't see her as a huge black dog. They might see a black car or I don't know. Mortals have strange ways of interpreting what they see." She explained.

"Oh."

I followed Percy and Annabeth into the lobby of the Empire State Building after Percy told Mrs. O'Leary not to run off far. We walked up to the front desk where a skinny young women was sitting. She was reading a magazine, but when she heard us walk in she had put it down.

"Six hundredth floor, please." Percy said.

"Excuse me?" the guard asked.

"We need the key card for the six hundredth."

"This building does not have a six hundredth floor, kids." She said as she started reading her magazine again.

"I think she's a mortal." I whispered to Percy.

"No, these guards are always like this. You just need to scare them or bribe them." he whispered back.

Annabeth put her hand in her pocket and pulled out five gold coins. She layed them on the desk with a quiet sound.

The guard looked up from reading again and said, "Real gold Drachmas. Fine, do you know what to do?" Percy and Annabeth both nodded their heads. The guard opened a drawer from her desk and pulled out a small card. She handed it to Percy. "Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you."

"Thanks." Annabeth said as she turned around.

Percy handed the card to me. "Put this in the the security slot and press the button that appears. And, like she said, make sure nobody is in the elevator with you."

"Okay, where will you two go?" I asked.

They looked at each other happily and Percy said, "We'll find a place to spend an hour at."

"Just be back here in an hour." I said.

I walked up to the elevator and pressed the up button. I waited for the elevator to ding open and the people to get out. I stepped in and slipped the card in the slot. A button popped out next to the slot. It read 600 hundred in red letters. I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to open. I listened to some old song from the seventies that sounded horrible while I waited.

Finally, the door dinged open and the sight amazed me. I was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below me was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of me, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces—a city of mansions—all with white-columned porticoes, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful. **(A.n: Yes I know I used the description from The Lightning Theif. I couldn't think of another way to describe it.)**

I slowly made my way up the walkway towards the mountain. Nymphs, demigods, and what I think were minor gods walked around trying to buy things: Celestial Bronze swords and knifes, shields, ambrosia on a stick, a gallon of nectar, etc. I looked around everywhere for where Apollo might be hiding. I found a girl who looked about my age. I decided to ask her if she might know where Apollo was.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. She was wearing a silvery ski parka and jeans and she had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her tan skin was flawless and had a slight glow.

"Hi, um. I was looking for Apollo. Do you happen to know where he is?" I asked the girl.

"Oh, my idiot brother. He's probably in the throne room." She replied as she rolled her eyes.

I started to walk away, but then I thought about what she said. "Wait, Apollo is your brother? So, your Artemis?"

"Yes. Why do you want to know where Apollo is?" Artemis said.

"I'm his daughter, Kylie. I'm supposed to come here everyday and train with him privately. This is my first time on Olympus, and I have no idea where to go."

"Nice to meet you. The throne room is at the top of the mountain. It's a huge Greek building. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." I said as I walked away.

I followed my aunt's directions up to the top of the mountain. I found at room that looked like the dinning pavilion at camp, but about a thousand times bigger. I walked in and immediately felt a powerful aura.

Of course, "room" doesn't really cover it. The place was the size of Madison Square Garden. High above, the blue ceiling glittered with constellations. Twelve giant empty thrones stood in a U around a hearth. In one corner, a house-size globe of water hovered in the air, and inside swam a half-cow, half-serpent**.** It mooed happily and swam in a circle. Apollo was sitting in a throne that glowed a faint yellow. The seat itself was on of those folding chairs that I always see people who are performing music sitting on. _Kind of strange for an Olympian, _I thought to myself.

"I personally like this chair." Apollo said as if he was reading my mind. He was twenty feet tall and had a ear buds in his ears and was playing a game on a gigantic Ipod Touch.

"Sorry, I just wa-" I started.

"Don't apologize. I like this chair even if you don't. Now, shall we get started with your training." He said as he slid off the throne. His body shrunk so he was my size. His face grew younger, so he looked like a thirteen year old instead of a eighteen year old. He slid the shrunken Ipod into his pants pocket.

"So, what are we going to train on first?" I asked.

"Lets start with archery and driving." He said.

"I didn't bring my bow." I admitted.

Apollo snapped his fingers and my bow appeared slung over my left shoulder. He rubbed his hands together and said, "Let's start."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I just want to make one little change to the ages: Kylie and Zach are both 13, and Jonas is 14. It will make better sense at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. sorry I posted this pretty late today, but I hadn't finished it so sorry again.**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>Letting a thirteen year old drive a flying car was probably not the smartest thing for an Olympian to do. I suggested that Apollo drive and I just shoot arrows from the windows.<p>

"Nonsense. I'm sure you are already a great archer. You should start with the hardest, and that would be something you have never done. Driving a flying car." Apollo assured me as we walked through Olympus.

"Wouldn't it be flying a car, not driving a flying car?" I asked.

Apollo looked at me with a smile. "Does it matter, Kylie?"

"Not really, but it sounds better when yo-"

"Here we are." Apollo said cutting me off.

We were standing in the middle of what looked like a parking lot, except, it looked like it could only fit two or three cars. Apollo pulled out a set of car keys from his pocket and turned them in the air as if there was a real car in front of him. A flash of light descended from the sky, and the thirteen year old god covered my eyes. While my eyes were blinded I felt super hot heat searing my skin.

When Apollo uncovered my eyes, I examined my arms and saw that they were perfect, a little tanner, but not burnt to a crisp. I looked forward and saw a brilliant white Lamborghini. Apollo motioned me forward, and I opened the door to the driver's seat. I stepped in and sat in the leather seat. Apollo climbed in the seat to my right and handed me the keys. I put the right key in and turned it. The car started up.

"Remember, speed equals height." Apollo said.

I grabbed the wheel and pushed on the gas a little. The car sped forward and shot up into the air, like I had seen airplanes do. I admit I was pretty scared. I had never been in an airplane or anything that went this high in the sky. Then a thought accrued to me, and I asked Apollo, "So, is there no real sun that orbits Earth?"

"it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy." Apollo explained. "You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

"Not really but, right now I'm pulling the sun across the sky?"

"No, if you were then the sun would have risen way late then it actually did. This is just my fake sun car. The real car is pulling the sun out in the sky somewhere."

"I'm still confused." I admitted.

"Don't worry." Apollo assured me. "Just focus on driving."

"Okay."

"Turn right." I twisted the wheel to the right.

"You've never driven a car before?" Apollo asked me.

"My uncle let me steer his truck a few times on a dirt road when I was younger."

"Interesting. So, how is your mother?"

"She's fine." I said angrily. My grip on the wheel tightened until my knuckles turned white. Apparently Apollo saw my knuckles and decided to take the hint. He coughed, turned around to face his window, and shut up.

Now, most people would be mad if their parent just abandoned them when they were just a little baby. The thing with me was that I could never be mad at mine. It's not that I didn't try, believe me, I tried all the time to angry at him for leaving my mom or whatever, but whenever I did I just couldn't get mad. But, now I resented him. How could he not talk to me for 12 years and then out of the blue decided to give me the special treatment?

I was so mad at my father at the moment that I hadn't realized that I had been turning to the right. I yanked the wheel to the left and slammed Apollo into his door.

He rubbed his shoulder and asked, "Want to switch places? You can practice shooting arrows since you seem a little... distracted."

"Sure."

He snapped his fingers, and I appeared in the drivers seat with my bow in my hand. Apollo was in the drivers seat looking out the window. I notched my bow and a golden arrow appeared in the space between my fingers on the string.

"Don't aim for any humans or around them." Apollo reminded me.

We were low enough for me the see a deer striding through some woods. I let my arrow go and I could see the deer fall to the ground before a patch of trees blocked my view. That's what I did for half an hour. Eventually we did a u-turn and headed back to what I hoped was the Empire State Building.

Soon enough, I saw saw the peak of Mount Olympus poking out in the sky. We landed and got out. Apollo said our training was over for today and walked away without another word. I didn't know what to say, so I shouldered my bow and walked down the path towards the gold elevator doors.

I rode down the elevator in silence. The doors dinged open, and I stepped out into the lobby. A wall of black slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I opened my eyes to Mrs. O'Leary licking my face. I rubbed her nose, trying to calm her down. When she got off of me I stood up and rubbed her neck.

"Try not to let any of that hell hound slobber on the floor, please." Said a voice.

I looked over and saw the same security lady from earlier reading a different magazine. "So, are you a demigod?" I asked.

She put down her magazine. "No, I'm just a clear sighted mortal. We can see monsters and gods and weapons on different levels."

"Oh. So, you can see that that is a hell hound?"

"If I look through the Mist."

"Are all the security guards here clear sighted mortals?"

"Wow, you have a lot of questions. Yes, most demigods, and occasionally a god, use the elevator instead of just appearing or flying. We need to have guards that know what to do if something happens."

I had many more questions, but just then Percy and Annabeth came in laughing. Percy had his arm around Annabeth's shoulder, and Annabeth's head was resting on Percy's shoulder. "Ready to go, Kylie?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded and we went outside with Mrs. O'Leary following us. We got on and she bounded off into the side of the building. Soon, we were back in front of the Big House, facing the strawberry patch. I jumped off her side and said goodbye to Percy and Annabeth. I walked down towards the Apollo cabin. I found everybody cleaning sweeping and cleaning up the cabin.

I walked over to my bunk and found that the bed was made and the gray sheets that were on there this morning were replaced with ones that shined a color that made me think of the sun.

"Cabin inspection." Trixie said as she folded a blanket and laid it on her pillow. She said it without looking at me, which made me think that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, Jessie just told me where you were when you left about an hour ago."

"Oh, so you're mad at me?"

"I'm... not sure if I resent you, or if I am mad at Apollo, or what."

"Oh, well can I go to talk to somebody right now since the cabin is pretty clean and all of my stuff is neat?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

I walked back towards the door of the cabin. A few people gave me some weird looks, and I figured that Jessie had told them where I was and what I was doing. I started walking faster. I reached the door and stepped out, letting the door shut with a _smack!_ I took a deep breath and ran towards the Nyx cabin. The cabin was pitch black, with twinkling shiny dots. Then, I realized they were moving slowly around and they formed constellations. On either side of the door was one of those older looking lights with huge plastic-looking bulbs, except they shined pure white instead of a yellowish glow. I walked up to the door and knocked.

A boy came to the door. He had dark black hair that almost looked purple and matching eyes. "Hi," I said nicely. "I was wondering if I could borrow Zach for a while."

"Yeah, sure. I think he's done cleaning, so just let me get him. Be right back." He said as polite as me. He turned around and walked back to a bunk. He tapped Zach on the shoulder and said something to him. The boy pointed at me and Zach smiled. He got up and walked outside next to me, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Let's walk around camp for a while. I need to talk to you about something." I said as I started for the beach, motioning him to follow me.

"What do you wanna talk about? Did something happen?"

And at that point I spilled just about everything to him. About how I had to train with him, how my siblings seemed to be mad at me or resented me. Then, I told him about my training today with Apollo and when I talked about him asking how my mother was, I just poured out my heart about how I never see her, and never being around for me. When we reached the beach, I plopped down on the sand, put my head between my knees, and started to drip tears. Now, normally I'm not known to cry a lot, but I felt like just when I thought I had found a normal place to be at with people like me, it had to be ruined by me being different from everyone else.

Zach just walked with me listening, but when I broke down on the beach, he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I could tell I was blushing, but my cheeks probably matched my puffy red eyes now. I looked up and turned toward him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, and at first he hesitated, but then he hugged me and rubbed my back softly. "It's okay, Kylie. Everything will be fine. I don't think any demigod has a perfect life." He said quietly.

I pulled away and looked at him. "Weren't you listening though? My mom was never with me for longer than a few months, and I never met my dad until about a few days ago. Except when he showed me this one dream and he looked like a babysitter I had a couples years ago, and I realized that it was the same babysitter. My only parents were my babysitters and they hardly cared for me as long as they got payed. I never got to be a regular kid because I was always sent from boarding school to boarding school. Everywhere I went, I felt different from everybody. Then, Chloe and Jake took me here, and I thought I would be with people that were like me. I thought I would finally feel normal, but then Apollo said I was a 'special daughter of his'."

He wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb, and I blushed more. "Kylie," he said softly. "I know how you feel."

He was going to say more but interrupter by saying, "How could you possibly know how I feel? You weren't told that you were different from people who already are different, were you? And I'm sure you actually got to spend time with you mortal parent because I'm pretty sure your dad isn't some famous singer, is he?" When I said the last part Zach's face became painful and sad and I immediately said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about your dad."

"No, it's okay. It's just that Jonas and I didn't have that great of a father either. We got taken away from him when I was six and Jonas was seven. Our father was a drunk. Every night he would come home after work and lash out at everything. Eventually Jonas and I thought we wouldn't get hurt if we just hid from him, but he would come looking for us and end up messing up the house. Even when he wasn't drunk, which was almost never, he would still be horrible to us. He made us clean the house after he destroyed it, he made us buy food and anything he needed. Social Services found out that he hardly even took care of us and put us in a adoption house. We convinced the agency to only set up adoption interviews for people who were willing to take the both of us at the same time. It turns out that most people only want one adopted child at a time. We only had a few interviews every month of so. Finally, we just ran away and eventually made it here." He explained with a tone that was a fix between anger and depression.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, Kylie. I still think that I'm right about almost every demigod's life outside of here is hard."

"I.. I just don't know what do you." I looked up into his eyes, and he looked into mine. He leaned forward, and I thought he was going to hug me again, but he didn't. He kissed me, right there on the lips.

I was so surprised I didn't know what to do, but I didn't pull away. It felt nice. It wasn't a long kiss, maybe 10 seconds, but it made me feel slightly better. When we pulled away Zach immediately said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just... I..." He trailed off.

"Listen Zach, you're really sweet and cute and fun to be with, but I just can't do this right now. I'm really sorry. I just need to fix all my problems first."

"Kylie, I just want you to know that I really like you. Even though I barely know you, I just feel like... like."

"I understand, Zach, but you need to understand that we cannot not be together right now." I looked at him sadly.

"I... I understand. I think I need to leave."

He stood up and I grabbed his wrist. He turned back around, and I said, "Zach, I really am sorry." I let go and he walked away without a word. I sighed, laying down on the sand thinking about what I had just done. I got up and walked back to my cabin, trying to make my face look like I hadn't been crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick A.N: I'm sorry it's kinda jumbled up and long. I was just writing and I didn't know where to stop.. Please review, add to favorites, or put this story on alert, or even better all three! Thanks!<strong>

**-JaZmIn11**


	5. Author's Note

Hello readers of mine! Sorry I forgot to update on my usually update day, Tuesday, but I didn't have chapter 5 written so yeah... Sorry! I was really busy, and I started going to my schools home basketball games since I only went to two last my last year, so that leaves almost no time to write because I get out of school at 2, go to the park until my school lets us in, and then watch the girls and the boys play until they finish around 6. Anyways, I think I am going to take some time off from writing to get myself caught up on chapters, plus I have a major case of writers block still! Also, I need to get caught up on my school work from the many days I was absent, and I need to study majorly for my semester finals that are coming up next week... the only good part is that we only have half days for three days, but the bad part is that I have to sit in a classroom and take a super long test for two hours, then go to my next period and take another two hour test. At least they are multiple choice questions, so I have a 25 percent chance of getting a question right just by guessing. Anyways, getting back on topic, what I'm basically trying to say is that I won't be updating for a couple weeks, but no longer than a week... Sorry again! Keep watching for my updates!

p.s. I think I will still be update my other story, Percabeth Stories, because I have like twenty different stories already written before I even started posting How I Became a Demigod.

With great apologize,

JaZmIn11.


	6. Chapter 5

**You guys do not know how horrible I was feeling when I didn't update in so long, so I'm just going to let you guys get to reading! I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Please read the note at the bottom. Thanks.**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>I walked into my cabin and went to my bunk. Trixie looked at me, but I ignored her. I grabbed my bow and shouldered it. She looked like she wanted to say something to me, but whatever it was she decided to not say it because she just looked at the ground and picked up a piece of paper.<p>

I trudged outside towards the archery range. I went in and grabbed about twenty arrows. I stood a few yards in front of the target and lined up an arrow. I pulled the string and let it snap back, launching the arrow through the air. It wasn't a perfect shot, but I just wanted to get my mind off of everything. I grabbed another arrow and did the same thing. This was all I did for about a half and hour.

After I shot my tenth bulls eye, I heard a voice say, "You know, you have a pretty nice shot." I let go of my arrow in fright and it completely missed the target.

I turned around and saw a a girl, maybe about fifteen, smiling. Her hair was spiky black, with a silver tiara across her brow. Her stormy blue eyes glittered with happiness. Hanging loosely around her wrist was a strange looking bracelet. Her solid black shirt was covered with a silvery parka and she had an unnatural, super-healthy glow that surround her body.

A silver bow appeared in her hand and sheath of arrows on her back, which she pulled a matching arrow out of. She lined up the arrow in her bow and it went slicing through the air. It stuck in the dead center of another target farther than than the one I was aiming at.

I looked back at the strange girl. "Are you a daughter of Apollo?"

"Nope, but he's my half brother on the godly side."

I thought back to my mythology class and the last month we spent on Greek myths, although it was seeming more and more real to me as each day passed so I wasn't sure if I should keep calling them myths since I was just training with a god. "You're Zeus' daughter."

"Yeah. My name is Thalia."

"Kylie, daughter of Apollo." I held out my hand and she shook it. When her fingers touched my cool skin it sent a small shock up my hand.

"Sorry, it happens a lot."

"It's okay. Wait, if you're a daughter of Zeus, then why didn't I see you yesterday when I got here?"

"I'm a daughter of Zeus, but I don't stay here because I'm a Hunter of Artemis."

"Oh. Is that why you have that weird glow, a magically appearing bow, and amazing bow and arrow skills?"

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "Those are just the physical benefits. I have immortality unless I get hurt in battle."

"You're immortal? That's so cool."

Her smile turned into a slight frown. "So, why are you in here all alone? Shouldn't you be with your siblings?"

I sighed and all my thoughts came rushing back so fast that I got a headache. "I was trying to get my mind off of things."

"Still getting used to the face that all those Greek myths are real and are a huge part of your life?"

"Partly that. But then there's other problems like my family, godly and mortal, some campers, and this boy."

"Well, I don't know what your problems are, but take this if you want a way to escape. But don't think of it as running away from them." She pulled a small portfolio out of her jacket pocket and handed it to me.

On the front it said, _immortality, no boys, and endless hunting. What does all this mean for you?_ I opened it more and realized that it about joining The Hunters. "I don't know if this is exactly right for me."

"Just think about it. You seem like a nice girl, and one heck of a fighter. I know I'd love to see you become a Huntress."

"I will."

"Well, I should probably go see the person I came here to see in the first place. It was nice meeting you, Kylie."

"Same here."

She walked out of the archery range and disappeared off towards the cabins. I stared down at the pamphlet, but before I could decide anything, I heard the sound of several footsteps walking by outside. I figured that activities were starting again, so I stuffed the invitation in my pocket and started off towards my cabin again.

I followed my siblings to the rest of my activities, but what Thalia told me kept bugging my mind. By the time the camp fire was out, I virtually had no friends that would talk to me and another headache. Zach wouldn't look at me, which made me feel worse. His brother would look, but then turn away quickly. My siblings just wouldn't talk to me. In a nutshell, I was depressed.

When I crawled into bed, I almost felt like crying myself to sleep, but instead I just stared outside the small window that was right next to my head. I must have been tired because the next thing I knew was that I was asleep.

In the morning, Jessie said I would start learning ancient Greek today right after breakfast with Percy and Annabeth. So, I picked at my eggs, then searched for one of the two. I found them and we walked to the beach, since they both loved it there. They taught me the basics, but got a little distracted, I guess that't the appropriate word for the situation, while teaching me one of the words.

Percy said something in ancient Greek, and Annabeth laughed at him and said something that sounded similar except for one word that she added emphasize to. He said whatever and leaned in to give her a quick kiss, and it seemed like they had both forgotten about me completely.

They pulled away shortly after and looked at me. Both of them blushed and coughed nervously.

After that, I went to pegasi riding, archery, monster fighting, and then it was finally time to go to Olympus. Annabeth met me at the Big House and said that Percy was going to stay this time. So, we got on Miss O'Leary, and shadow traveled to The Empire State Building. We walked into the lobby, got the special key, and I went to the golden elevator.

I inserted the key and the magic 600 floor button appeared. I pressed it and waited until it dinged back open. I walked down the floating pathway that was above Manhattan. It still amazed me that something like Olympus could be right here in New York, just sitting on top of a building.

I continued to stare at everything I passed until I made it up to the Throne Room. I saw Apollo, in his young teenage form, facing a target with a golden bow in his hand. An arrow appeared in the shaft of the bow and he let the string snap. The glowing arrow zipped through the air and just as it was about to hit the target, it suddenly jerked up and shot straight up. It did a loop and made it's way over to me. I shrieked and ducked as it sliced through a small chunk of my long hair. Then, it whizzed back over to the target and stuck a little to the right of the dead center.

"De immortales!" Apollo shouted. "Every time it wants to do some kind of trick, it never gets the center!"

I coughed. Apollo turned around and said, "Oh, hello, Kylie. Sorry about almost hitting you. My arrows can never just shoot straight. Of course, if they did, then it would actually stick in the very middle." The god looked at the arrow in the target and it burst into a shower of light.

"Did you say that the arrow wanted to do a trick?" I asked.

"Yes, my arrows are special and sometimes like to have minds of their own. Maybe I'll let you try them sometime, but today we are going to work on your musical skills." His bow disappeared from his hand, and the target was gone too.

Then, a black, shiny, grand piano appeared in front of me. I walked up to it and laid a hand on it. "It's beautiful." I lifted the cover for the keys and touched a note that I automatically knew was a low _d__. _

"You have very good taste. It took me a while to find one that was in such good condition and tuned so perfectly in the mortal world." Apollo walked up to the piano and played a short song, but with many notes. It _was _perfectly tuned. "Do you want to work on piano playing or singing?"

"Piano, of course."

I sat down on the small, black bench and put my fingers on the keys. Apollo sat next to me and asked, "Have you played before?"

"A little. When I was younger, my mom would let my practice singing and piano with her."

"Good, good." He moved my fingers so they were curved on the keys. "Can you play all the _c_'s?"

I reached over and pressed the first _c_, which was the very first key, and then moved down the line to each one.

"Okay, we will start with a couple short beginner songs. You know, level one stuff, to start us off."

"Fine by me." Apollo snapped his fingers and a music book was sitting on the piano. I studied the notes carefully and looked back down on my hands. I positioned them in what I thought was the correct place. My dad tapped my fingers, and I curved them on the keys.

I played the first couple of notes and then looked back up at the music. Played the notes, looked back up. After a few more times of that, Apollo stopped me. "You got most of the notes right, but next time try to either memorize more notes at once or keep your eyes on the music and trust your fingers to play the right key."

He helped me get the notes down, by just looking at the music, and then making music with each note on the keys. Soon, I was able to play about five short songs. I was about to get the sixth song down when Apollo said that I could go now since we had gotten a lot down today. I thanked him, said goodbye, and ran off towards the elevator because it had felt like I had been up here for days.

I got off the elevator, and Annabeth looked relieved, as if I really had been up there for days. "I was starting to get worried. You were up there for like two hours."

"Sorry, we got a little distracted with the training." I put the key on the empty lobby desk, and we went outside.

We hopped on the hell hound, which I was still reluctant to go around, and we were back at Camp in a matter of seconds. I said goodbye to Annabeth and wandered back to my cabin.

This is what I thought my demigod life was going to be like forever. Siblings avoiding me, few people talking to me, training with a god, who was my father, and being pretty much solitude most of the day.

But, the Huntress's invitation was still suppressed in my mind, and I thought that it would always be a thought. I didn't think that I would actually take the opportunity and become one, but it kept popping into my head from time to time. I wasn't sure why at the time, but I learned why one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the ominous ending. I have been reading this book in my reading class called <em>The Book Theif<em> and it is narrated by death so it usually ends like that in a lot of chapters. Anyways, I hate to ask this, but I need a favor from my readers. I am trying to write another Percabeth story that is chapters long so it will be by itself, not in my story, Percabeth Stories, and it takes place when Percy and Annabeth are in tenth grade. I am not in tenth grade, not even high school yet, and I don't have a sibling, nor know anybody in tenth grade, so I need my readers, that's you guys, to tell me what class you are somebody you know that is in tenth grade what classes they have. You can PM me or just send it in a review. Thank you so much and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**-JaZmIn11**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating last week. I had this chapter written, but I just didn't have time to get on my computer and upload it. Anyways, here it is, and I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: This story is going to end in a couple chapters. I hope nobody feels that it is too rushed or dragged out.**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>Over the course of about a week after that last training with Apollo, my life stayed the same as I thought it would. The only change was that I had another demigod dream, which ended up waking everybody up in my cabin that night and maybe a few from the next cabin over. That day had been normal, at least for me. I had just settled into my bed, thinking it was going to be another dreamless, three-hour slumber, but I felt as if Hypnos and Morpheus (I was learning more and more about Greek Gods and the language everyday from Annabeth and Percy) were being especially hard on me that night because I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and my dream switch turned on.<p>

I was up on Olympus standing in the huge throne room. A flat screen television was floating in the air before me, and I heard somebody, clearly a young male, say, "Let's see what she's been up to. Then, we can decide where she should go." A female responded with a huff and a harsh "fine". I tried to turn or even look around, but was suspended to just my sight of the t.v.

Maybe they had no idea that I was in the room because they turned the t.v. on and a video of me appeared. It was from early this week, when I was doing some solo training in the archery range. I split three arrows down the middle at the bulls-eye. Then my vision-self smiled as I grabbed a black quiver, the same one Apollo had given me early that day, that was filled with his 'special arrows'. I started shooting one after another straight into the air above my head, knowing that they would automatically go for the nearest target that was in their range.

The video then stopped and the female, who was still out of my vision field, said, "Do you see that? She was a born archer. She need's to be with us."

"Patience, Sis. Watch the next video." The male responded.

_'Sis'?_ Who were these two people? Both of the voices sounded familiar, but I still wasn't sure who they were, or even if they were gods. Maybe they weren't really on Olympus and I was just imaging that part. But, why would one of the say that I was a born archer?

I focused back on the screen and watched another video start. It was a mish-mash of parts from my training sessions with Apollo. Okay, whoever these people were might not be gods, but they know about Greek mythology. I was practicing the piano again, but this time I was able to actually start playing it good.

After I had finished the beginners, intermediate, and advanced books in less than three days, Apollo decided to let me play a real, pop song. A songbook appeared named, "Someone like You". I smiled, and my fingers went to work immediately.

The video stopped another popped up with me working on a fake victim who was bleeding heavily from his arm. I remembered that day, it was when I got to train about my favorite skill. The cut was so deep that you could see the plastic white bone. I instantly knew what to do and soon a bandage was on their arm and a pair of fake brown eyes fluttered open.

The video paused. The male voice spoke again. "She has way more potential than you think. I'm not going to let her waste all of it on one ability."

"Do you really think she will accept go-" I didn't get to hear the rest of that sentence because a small wind blew in, and I somehow instantly appeared at the beginning of the stone path, still on Olympus.

A person in a plain white robe stood in front of me with a glare that bore into my skull. "You? What are you doing up here? I did not send you here. Mortals and demigods are only allowed to see what I let them. You must leave. Now!" He shouted at me.

I tried to open my mouth to speak but I was still confused by what had just happened, and I was sure my voice wouldn't have worked anyways. The man looked at me murderously. "I said leave!" That's when he reached over and pushed me off the edge of the path. I tried to latch my hands on to the stones before I started falling, but my hand seemed to go straight through it.

I started screaming as I continued tumbling around in the air, the sidewalk of New York becoming more and more clear the longer I fell. I managed to get one thought in my head, but it was so hard with the sound of whistling and screaming all around me. But, I knew, even if this was just a dream, that I was going to end up as a grease spot on the ground, constantly stepped on my pedestrians.

Right as I closed my eyes and held out my arms, I finally shot straight up in my bed, still screaming. My eyes were glued shut, and I still felt like I was falling. I stopped when I heard the sound of my siblings waking up and shouting my name. I looked around and saw that every single person that was in my cabin was gathered around my bed, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and yawning.

Once I had calmed down and my breathing returned to normal, they all wandered back to their beds and turned the lights off. Maybe this was a normal occurrence for them, but I just sat there in my bed, confused and disoriented. A few hours later it was morning, and I had eventually laid back down, but I was wide awake.

I finally got up and started getting ready for breakfast. I stood at the back of the line still and wandered to a seat as far away from everybody else at my table as possible because based on the looks from my sibling towards me, I'm guessing they didn't get a lot of sleep after my dream either.

I picked at my food all through breakfast until a nymph came and collected my still full plate. I followed my siblings throughout the morning to each activity and soon it was time for me to go to Olympus. I was reluctant at first, but seriously, who wouldn't be if they just dreamed themselves being pushed of the path by a strange robed man they didn't know. I forced myself to get on Mrs. O'Leary, who I had gotten used to lately, and rode to Manhattan by myself.

I left her outside and she busied herself by taking a nap outside the lobby while I went inside. I got the key from the woman who sits at the desk, I learned that her name was Brenda the other day, and waited for the elevator to ding open. I stepped in when they did and was met with Queen blasting through the speakers. Before I could ask Brenda to turn it down, if she even could, the doors closed. I covered my ears and tried to block it out. I was only on the tenth floor when I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out a touch the visible speaker and concentrated on just turning the music down.

The volume instantly went down and the song changed completely, right in the middle of the song. Bruno Mars singing 'Talking to the Moon' came on. That's better than Queen any day. Just as the song ended, the doors opened again and I was met with a blast of wind that chilled me to the bone.

I started to shiver as I made my way down the path, which I made sure to stay away from any robed men and walk in the middle so I didn't slip and fall off the edge. If only I was the daughter of Aphrodite, then I could make a jacket appear, maybe. I wasn't sure why it was so cold up here when it was the end of June and it was a perfectly clear day outside.

I made my way up to the throne room and was about to walk in when something started to bother me. The throne room, which usually emitted a strong feeling of power, now felt as if a fight, probably between gods, were going on. I took a step closer, managing to hide behind a wide pillar, and you could practically reach out and touch the tension that was filling the air in the room. Then, I heard the sounds of two people arguing intensely. And the argument sounded familiar.


End file.
